The Hero Mar
by Kasaisfire
Summary: The full story of Jak's life. Following him from arriving in Sandover. To the end of Jak 3. Bewarned spoiler Alert!
1. Prologue

This is going to end up being a huge story that follows though all the Jak and Daxter games. It's going to fllow through most of Jak's life. Updates on this will be slow. I'm only doing this in my spare time.

* * *

A dark cloud settled over the city of Haven, turning day into night as it soon began to pour. Puddles formed in the cracks of the uneven sidewalk; citizen ran for cover as it continued to pour late into the night. Slowly the rain came to a drizzle. A woman slowly emerged from a rundown building deep within the slums. Glancing up at the sky she pulled a dark hood over her long blonde hair, green roots clearly visible with in the blonde. Pulling the hood over her light, blue eyes she glanced back into the building.

"Come on honey" She called. "Let's go see Daddy." She smiled towards the small boy standing near the doorway. He shivered slightly as the wind blew passed the door. She sighed softly reaching out a hand towards him, wishing she'd had the chance to get him so warmer clothes.

_We'll be in the desert soon enough. _She told herself extending a hand towards him. The child moved into the night's air taking his mother's hand. Carefully lifting him up, she stroked her hand through his green hair. Kissing his forehead she pulled him under her clock protecting him from the tainted rain fall. A soft bark caught her attention as her son's crocodog poked its head out the door. She laughed softly.

"Come on Lucky we're getting out of here." She said. The crocodog barked once more and ran to her side as she began walking through the darken streets. Her grip tightened around her son as a cold breeze blew in her face.

Stepping out of the slums, she carefully made her way towards the Port, where a transport was waiting to take them to Spargus. The two year old slowly reached up touching his mother's face.

"It's alright Mar." she whispered placing her hand on his. "We'll be with Daddy soon enough." She smiled nervously. Returning the smile he griped the medallion around his neck. Her smile quickly faded as she darted into an alleyway, barely avoiding the site of two men armed in red armor. Lucky bent low to the ground growling behind her heels. One of the guard glanced toward the darken ally. Tightening her grip around her son, her foot gently touched Lucky's face silencing him. The guard shrugged and continued walking.

Glancing out from her hiding spot, she allowed herself to breath as she shifted Mar in her arms. She glanced down at her son as if to reassure herself he was still safe in her arms. A smile twitched across her lips as she continued to make her way to their escape. She was making good time, despite having to dodged guard more and more as she approached her destination.

Slowly stepping out onto the Port dock she dared to show the hint of a smile as she could see the transport waiting for them. Looking down at Mar she touched his hair. He glanced up at her.

"We're almost there." She whispered kissing his forehead, a small smiled spread across his face. With no place to hid, she quickened her place, nearly sprinting towards the floating, red ship only several feet away. A swell of hope formed within her as she could almost reach the transport ship.

"Well, well, well." She froze. "What do we have here? Jasmine are you trying to leave our lovely city with your little eco brat?" A harsh voice questioned. Several men covered in crimson armor stepped out from around a large support beam, coming between the woman and her escape. Lucky dropped low, letting out a growl. Turning on her heels, she found several more guards blocking her path. They only place to go was into water.

"I won't do that Jasmine." The voice spoke as she took a side step towards the water. A man stepped forward.

"Veger!" Jasmine growled as she took a step backwards. A guard slammed his weapon against her back, causing her to stumble falling to her knees. Her arms tightened around Mar, as she tried to keep from dropping him.

"You didn't really think you could leave the city?" he asked waving his arms in the air. Jasmine growled softly before looking down at her son. Carefully she placed him on the ground.

"Mar listen to mommy." She said placing a hand under his chin making him look at her. "Whatever happens, I want you to run away from here. You need to find Sig he'll keep you safe. Can you do that for me?" she asked her voice barely a whisper. Touching her hand he nodded. Reaching down she touch the medallion.

"Don't let this out of your sight. It belongs to you and only you. As long as you have it you will be able to find your father." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, before slowly raising to her feet. Mar reached up wrapping his small hand around hers.

"Jasmine don't you realize? That eco brat could be the answer to end this war! He could save Haven from the Metalheads!" Veger exclaimed pointing at the child. Jasmine frowned, slowly wiggling her hand free from his grasp.

"Mar take Lucky with you." She growled before launching herself at Veger.

A thud rattled the dock as blood poured from the wound. Red liquid spilled over the edges tainting the water even farther. A silent scream escaped the toddler's lips as he stared into the dull, blue eyes of his mother. The guard dropped his gun back at his side as the job had been completed. A smirk played across Veger's lips. Mar looked at then bolted back they way he'd come. Slipping between two of the Crimson guard he ran, Lucky hot on his heels.

"Get him!"

"Halt!" the guards exclaimed running after the kid. Moving as fast as his little legs could carry him, Mar ran down the dock heading out of the port back towards the city. Turning a corner he ran towards a small alley way.

"Subject not insight!" a guard exclaimed. Mar wrapped his arms around Lucky's head as he held his breath watching as the guards ran passed. A tear rolled down the two year olds cheek. Lucky glanced up licking his cheek. Mar pulled the crocodog closer crying on his best friend's back.

Mar opened his eyes to find it was already morning. Sitting up he glanced around the alley he'd been hiding in. Lucky stirred beneath him, licking Mar's cheek he got to his feet. Mar wiped a hand over his eyes as he remembered what his mother had said. He had to find Sig, but he had no clue where his father's best friend could be. Slowly crawling out of his hiding spot Mar found himself to be alone on the street. A loud growl startled him, his stomach was hurting. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before. Lucky nudged his leg, biting his pant leg, he urged Mar to continue walking.

They walked for nearly an hour before Mar collapsed beside a building. He was tired, cold, and hungry. Mar let out a silent sigh as he tried to figure out what to do.

"There he is!" someone exclaimed. Mar's head shot up, watching as a guard approached him. Jumping to his feet he took off running.

"Suspect leaving secretor 6!" the guard exclaimed. Mar continued running as fast as he could. Turning a corner his foot got caught on a grate. Opening his mouth he throughout his hands to catch his fall. Red, hot liquid ran down his knee. Mar struggled to stand, as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Taking a step forward, Mar was suddenly jerked backwards as a guard grabbed his arm. A look of fear cross his face as Mar tried to pull away. The guard's grip was strong. Mar cried out as the hand dug into his arm.

"Count Veger we have him." The guard said as he began to drag Mar along. Lucky growled biting the guard's leg. "You little!" the guard exclaimed and slammed his weapon against the young crocodog. Lucky fell backwards against the ground falling still.

"Lucky!" Mar mouth towards his friend as he was pulled away.

* * *

What do you think? Shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The small five year old reached out his arms towards the short, older elf on the ground, his skin was a sickly green color. Reaching out, the old man picked up the child placing him on the ground. Reaching out, he took the child's hand leading him down from the huge tower they'd arrived on. The Old man's wooden shoes noisily moved down the stairs as they two headed towards the village sitting beside the beach. The kid glanced up towards the perfectly, blue sky, breathing in the clean air. The smell of sea water reached his scenes as they drew closer and closer.

The older elf led the boy towards a hut near the ocean. Reaching up to knock on the door, it swung open. A man in his late 40s stood before them. He was a bit shorter than the old man.

"Ah Samos I was wonder when you'd arrive." The man said. The little boy looked up at him confused then back at the old man. "Is this the boy?"

"I don't control the rate of travel." The old man, Samos, said. "Yes this is him. This is Jak." The boy looked up at Samos. The name was familiar yet he quite place where he'd hear it before.

_Is that my name? Has it been my name?_ He wondered looking at the two older men before him confused. Samos placed a hand on Jak's shoulder.

"Jak this is your uncle, you'll be living with him from now on."Samos exclaimed to the young child. Jak blinked then smiled at the other man.

"Does he speak?" his uncle asked. Samos shook her head.

"I don't know why, but he's unable to." He replied.

The older elves where soon lost in their conversation, nearly forgetting about the young child gazing out the open window. Pushing open the door, Jak ventured out into the village wondering his way towards the beach. The brightly colored plants where of nothing he'd ever seen before, bird of all sorts flew passed his head, hopping from tree to tree. The feeling of cold sand between his toes was like nothing he'd ever felt before. A butterfly flew passed his face landing on a nearby leaf. Jak jumped backwards a bit surprised, before reaching out the touch it. The butterfly jumped away, flying off. Jak giggled as he watched it go.

The sound of splashing water soon caught the child's attention. Making his way towards the noise Jak peered around a ledge looking toward the sandy beach. A kid, no older than four, stood on the breach throwing rocks into the ocean. His spiky red hair shifted in the wind, showing off the slightly blonde roots.

"Stupid Ocean!" He yelled throwing another stone into the water. "Bring my parents back!" he exclaimed angrily. Jak cautiously took a step forward. His pant leg caught on a rock causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Who's there?" the boy exclaimed, turning to face Jak. His cheeks where covered in freckles, two buck teeth poked out form his lips. Jak glanced up startled, his instincts told him to run, but for some reason he didn't.

"Who the heck are you?" he demanded looking down at Jak. Jak pushed himself onto his knees and said nothing. "Didn't you hear me?" the kid demanded. "Are you deaf?" He asked confused. Jak shook his head in respond staring up at the boy.

"Can't you speak?" he asked. Again Jak shook his head.

"Why-" his question was cut off as Samos approached them.

"Ah Jak there you are." He said moving closer "I see you've met the village brat."

"HEY!" the kid exclaimed. "I got a name!" Jak looked at Samos then back at the kid. "The names Daxter" He said proudly. Samos shook his head. Jak looked at the kid, the name ringing a bell in the back of his mind. He shrugged it off listening to the conversation again.

"You're a good for nothing brat." Samos retorted.

"Hey watch what you say old man!" Daxter exclaimed. Jak couldn't help but smile as he listened to the two of them argue. Samos paused a moment looking Daxter over as if to decide something.

"I don't need to waste my time lecturing a brat like you." He stated making his way towards Jak. Reaching down a hand he lifted Jak to his feet. "Come on Jak you can play with the brat tomorrow."

"Hey!" Daxter complained crossing his arms. Jak looked back at Daxter and wave before following Samos back to his new home. Daxter looked at him, watching him go. Shrugging he followed them back into the village.

Jak returned the hut that would now be his home, he found his uncle sitting at the table waiting for them. A bowl of fruit sat waiting on the table, caught Jak's eye. Reaching out he picked up a berry and ate it.

"Didn't want to wait to tour the area?" His uncle asked. Jak didn't even look at him as he continued eating the fruit. Samos moved towards the door.

"I leave him in your hands now." He said and left, heading towards the hut on the edge of town, overlooking the water. The man sat back watching as Jak devoured the entire bowl of fruit, question when the last time the child ate. He sighed catching Jak's attention. The boy looked up at his new guardian.

"Come now Jak let your uncle show you to your room" he said rising to his feet. Jak jumped off the chair, he'd been sitting in, and followed him down a small hallway towards a closed door.

His uncle pushed open the door revealing the room beyond it. The room consisted of a bed, bookshelf, a night stand, and a dresser. A worn, circular rug sat under the bed filling most of the floor. The large bookshelf was filled with book. A small chest sat at the foot of the bed pinning the blue sheet to the foot board. A large window sat opposite the bed letting in a huge amount of light. Dark cloth hung on either side to block out the light if let to fall. Most of the room was bare, waiting for him to fill it with his own stuff.

Turing around to find his uncle gone, Jak closed the door and moved towards the window. Too short to reach the window sill, he pushed the chest over to the wall and climbed on top of it. Glancing out he could see a large area of grass, before the area dropped off to the beach. Just beyond that he could see the rolling waves of the ocean. The salty air just barely reaching the room, as a light, warm breeze blew into the room. Jak smiled as he leaned against the window sill watching the water move back and forth.

Jak stood there for over an hour, watching the waves, before a wave of exhaustion settled over him. A yawn escaped him as he jumped to the floor. Walking across the room, making his way to the bed, his mind wondered back to early that day. An image of a bright light entered his vision but that was all. He could hear people saying good-bye, but nothing more. Pulling back the blankets he crawled into the soft bed. Pulling the sheet over his head he soon passed out into a deep sleep.

* * *

This chapter is too short, but it severs what it need to say.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jak lay on his back beneath the warm sun on the cool, sandy beach. He'd been in Sandover for just over two years now, and spent every day with Daxter. Closing his eyes Jak lets his mind wonder off, back to the days before he arrived here. He could no longer remember how he'd arrived in Sandover. His uncle had told him Samos brought him here. When he'd tried to get answers from Samos, the old man would play it off by giving him and Daxter chores to do instead.

_What happened to my parents?_ He wondered. His thoughts were disrupted by splashing water, and a loud yell.

Jak opened his eyes glancing towards the ocean. He sat up watching as Daxter splashed through the water running towards him, a small crab clinging to the end of his ear. Jak looked up at him and broke down laughing.

"Hey don't just sit there laughin' get it off!" Daxter exclaimed as he suddenly tripped over a rock. Falling on his face he slid across the sand, coming to a stop beside Jak. It only made Jak laugh harder as he attempted to prier the crab off Daxter's ear.

"Ow!" Daxter whined as Jak pulled on the crab. A soft giggle made them both freeze.

Only a few yards away a girl stood watching them. Her blue rooted, green hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. Her green eyes half open as she laughed. Her light purple dress swaying slightly as a soft breeze blew across the beach.

"Hey Guys." She smiled, watching as Jak face turned bright red. His heart hammering in his ears, as he tried to avert his eyes. Daxter hardly seemed to notice as he jumped to his feet, crab still attached, moving toward her.

"Hey baby, haven't see you around. How's 'bout we head off and get to know each other?" Daxter asked, crab swinging from his ear. She looked at him; Jak turned watching as the crab swung freely.

"You have a crab on your ear." She replied glancing towards Jak. Jak froze again when he realized she was looking at him. Daxter glanced towards him.

"Jak? Buddy?" he questioned shaking his shoulder, Jak barely gave a reaction.

"My names Keira." The girl introduced herself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daxter that's Jak." He said reaching up and ripping the crab from his ear. "OW!" he exclaimed. "You stupid crab!" he muttered under his breath, throwing it into the ocean.

"Ah Keira there you are." Samos greeted as he walked down the beach. "I see you found the two dimwits as well" Jak shook his head slightly, snapping himself out of it.

"Hey!" Daxter frowned.

"Hi Daddy!" Keira exclaimed hugging him. The boys froze starting at her.

"Wait….did…you…say…Daddy?" Jak and Daxter stared at each other before back at Keira, horrified. "How did you…make her?" Daxter demanded.

"For you information she's adopted!" Samos exclaimed before hitting Daxter over the head with his staff.

"OW! As if the crab wasn't enough!" he exclaimed grabbing his shirt off the ground. "Come on Jak, let's get out of here." Pulling on his shirt, Daxter head back towards the village. Pushing himself to his feet, Jak followed Daxter.

"Ugh I hate old Green face!" Daxter exclaimed angrily as they walked across the village. Jak looked at him and shrugged slightly. Quickening his pace, Jak headed passed the Farmer's house. Several yakows looked at them before going back to their grazing.

"Hey buddy where ya going?" Daxter finally asked. Jak pointed up the cliff towards the forbidden jungle. "Ya know where not supposed to go up there right?" Daxter demanded crossing his arms. Jak turned around looking back at Daxter.

"Wait…you want to go find those berries the bird lady was talking about" Jak nodded in reply. Daxter sighed.

"If we die I'm blaming you!" Daxter muttered following Jak up the natural stair case along the side of the cliff. They both stopped at the top glancing across the cove between them and the jungle. A rickety rope bridge was the only way across.

The jungle stretched out before them, beyond their sight, into the inky depths. It was a never ending maze of trees and vines, with meandering rivers running through it at all angles. Several areas where cut off by huge drop off, only connected by a rope bridge. A huge, bronze building sat dead center of the jungle. Vines wounds their way up the base of the building. The area was quiet not a single creature in site.

"We really going to do this?" Daxter asked looking over the bridge. "This doesn't feel safe." Jak look at his friend and rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly, before making his move. Jump across the small gap he landed on the bridge. Turning around he reached his hand back towards Daxter.

"Alright…fine." He muttered taking a hold of his friends hand; jumping across. Jak smiled slightly and continued making his way across the bridge. Most of the planks where there, but several were rotten and ready to break. The trick was figuring out which ones could bare weight.

"Ah!" Daxter exclaimed falling through the gap. Jak turned quickly grabbing a hold of his arm before Daxter could fall.

"Thanks." He said rising to his feet. Jak nodded as he walked off the bridge.

"So you even know where they are?" Jak shook his head looking back at Daxter. "Figures… which way?" Glancing around Jak pointed left and began walking.

It as a slow process, as they searched for the berry bush, without success. Daxter sighed and sat down beside a tree watching his buddy search the area.

"Face it Jak you're not going to find them." Turning around, Jak looked at Daxter, a look of determination across his face.

"Fine keep looking then." Daxter sighed leaning back against the tree. Something moved in the tree. Daxter turned hearing a soft hissing noise. He shrugged slightly, turning back to watch Jak. Something brushed against his ear, causing Daxter to jump.

"Jak I don't think we're alone." He said nervously. Jak didn't seem to hear him.

Suddenly a huge snake dropped down in front of Daxter making him leap to his feet. It hung down from the tree inches from his face.

"Jak! Do somethin'!" Daxter exclaimed backing up against the tree, the snake hiss moving closer.

* * *

Alright sorry for the cliff hanger but this is the way I normally roll. I write long chapters so as I go on they're bound to get longer as I get more to write about each chapter. Also I have a life outside of writing so chapter may be put up slower and slower.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright this chapter took me a while and it's the longest chapter so far! Hopfully not going to the longest it'll ever get. So I've started collage, post will now be a bit slower but I promise I'll keep working. Feed back always help motivate me!

* * *

Chapter 3

Turning on his heels, Jak threw a punch, sending the snake onto the ground and away from Daxter. Hissing the snake coiled for an attack.

"Jak watch out!" Daxter warned as the huge snake launched itself towards his best friend. Jak spun, kicking it straight off the side of the drop off. Slamming into the ground bellow the snake fell still.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked staring at Jak. Jak shrugged slightly turning back to berry hunting.

"You know ya could use those skills to impress Keira." Jak froze, his cheek turning bright red. Daxter noticed smirking slightly before something caught his eye.

"Hey look! We found them!" he pointed towards a huge bush covered in purple berries. Forgetting about Keira they both ran towards the bush.

"Jak you know you probably should go talk to her." Daxter said in between handfuls. Jak looked at him and frowned. "OK maybe not talk, but not sit there like a frozen status, like an idiot." He pointed out. Jak looked at him and shook his head.

"It won't kill you. Not if ya can fight like that." Daxter continued talking, but Jak wasn't listening any more.

_That hair I've seen those colors before…but where?_ Jak wondered to himself tuning Daxter completely out. _Was it in a dream?_ He questioned to himself. Neither one heard the sound of a nearby twig snap.

"Hey guys." They both froze and turned. Standing a few feet away was Keira. She'd changed out of the dress into a pair of short, black pants, and a purple tank top.

"What are you doing here?" Daxter demanded, dropping the berries from his hand.

"Nothing I just followed you two up here." She replied smiling. Jak froze again, unable to move. Looking at him Daxter shook his shoulder.

"Buddy snap out of it!" Daxter exclaimed.

"Jak?" A distant voice called from the village snapping Jak out of his trance. "Jak!" they called again sounding a bit impatient.

"Sounds like Samos or maybe your uncle, Jak" Daxter snorted.

"Shouldn't you go figure out who?" Keira asked softly. Jak nodded slight, grabbing Daxter's arm darted back through the jungle to the bridge without thinking.

"So you're going to leave a lady out in the forbidden jungle all alone?" Daxter questioned when Jak finally came to a stop. Jak looked at him then back towards the jungle, as Keira stepped out from behind a tree.

"I'm capable of following you guys out of the jungle." Keira stated. Daxter turned around looking at her. Jak Grabbed Daxter arms and jerked his head in the direction of the village.

"Aright fine we're going."Daxter muttered, letting Jak drag him back towards the village. Keira followed remaining a few steps behind.

Entering the village Jak's uncle stood outside his hut waiting for them. He did not look partially happy.

"Ah Jak!" He greeted he's eye momentarily darting towards Daxter. "It appears several of my Precursor orbs are missing."

"Hey don't look at me!" Daxter exclaimed. "I didn't take 'em face it old man you just lost them." He smirked. Jak shook his head whacking Daxter in the back of the head. Daxter glanced back at his friend, rubbing the now tender spot. "Besides I've been with Jak all day…up in…the forbidden… Jungle." Realizing what he said Daxter instantly bit his tongue.

"You were where?" Samos demanded as he approached the two boys.

"Uh…the Forbidden Jungle." Dater slowly replied backing up behind Jak. Samos frowned slamming his staff on the ground.

"There's a reason it's called the forbidden Jungle boy." Samos growled.

"Ya well Jak can't take anything on!" Daxter replied. "He took down a twenty foot snake in one blow!" the older men looked at him.

"Really now?" Samos asked.

"Ya! Tell 'em Jak." Daxter said turning to his friend. Jak smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Well now do you boys want a chance to prove your skills?" Samos asked placing a hand on his hip. Jak nodded slowly, unsure if they were in trouble yet. Samos turned and motioned them to follow. Glancing at each other the boys slowly followed.

"If you two are going to be reckless you should learn to fight." Samos stated walking towards the swirling portal on the send floor of his home. "On the other side of this is Geyser Rock, where a training field has been set up. We'll see how well you can fight." Samos continued.

"Er…Jak I'm not so sure about this. " Daxter muttered. "I don't trust old Green face."

"I heard that!" Samos yelled whacking Daxter in the back of the head with his staff; hit the same spot Jak had hit not long before.

"Ow! What is this beat on Daxter day?" he exclaimed. Jak rolled his eyes and jumped through the portal. "Don't leave me here with him!" Daxter exclaimed jumping after him.

"Something you're not telling me about the boy?" Jak's uncle asked standing in the door way of the hut. Samos turned to face him.

"Perhaps I have been keeping information to myself." Samos replied turning back towards the portal. "He is a decent of Mar."

"Then he's an eco channeler" Jak's Uncle replied.

"One day he maybe, but I fear he will never reach his full potential as those before him. " Samos continued.

Jak made his way through the course that lay before him, maneuvering out the steps, around the spikes, and breaking down wooden figures that stood in his way. Daxter moved slowly behind him taking alternate routes around the spike pits.

"Jak slow down!" He whined. Jak paused looking back at his friend waiting. Daxter slowly caught up panting hard. The sight of something glowing caught his eye.

"Jak what's that?" he pointed to a glowing orb or a blue substance. Jak glanced at him before moving forward. "Isn't that blue Eco?" Jak shrugged slightly reaching out to touch it. The eco jumped drawing itself towards Jak's hand. A rush of power flowed through his veins. Jak let out a silently cry of shock.

"Jak!" Daxter exclaimed as his best friend body began to glow a faint blue color. Straightening Jak smiled. He had the erg to run to take off sprinting in any direction. Turing he ran back the way they'd come.

"Jak!" Daxter exclaimed trying to keep up with his friend failing after a few moments. Reaching the beach, the power suddenly faded. Jak collapsed on the ground panting hard, as a smile played across his lips.

_That was…fun!_ He exclaimed in his mind laughing softly. Daxter ran towards Jak standing over him, confused in why his friend was laughing.

"Jak?" Daxter called. Opening his eyes, Jak pushed himself up right smiling at his friend. "Come one let's go home." Daxter said moving towards the portal. Rising to his feet Jak followed his friend jumping though.

Samos stood on the other side waiting, Jak's uncle was long gone, but Keira was now there.

"So how'd it go?" Samos asked as Daxter fell on the floor. He didn't get a chance to reply when Jak landed on top of him. Keira giggled softly.

"Ah get off me!" Daxter exclaimed as Jak rolled off him. Dusting himself off Daxter looked at Samos. "We found some Blue eco!" Daxter exclaimed. "I think Jak's a channeler!" He continued.

"A channeler you say?" Samos questioned looking at Jak. "I'll just have to test that."


End file.
